ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls (TV show)/The Black Hole (original pilot)/Transcript
close up of the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies, which are depicted extremely realistic. The camera zooms in to the Milky Way galaxy and to a shot of Milky Way's house outside. The next shot shows Milky Way's bedroom in her house, with Milky Way is reading a book. It then shows between the Milky Way and the Andromeda galaxies beginning to collide and Milky Way still reading the book. When the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies collide, Milky Way becomes shocked suddenly noticing this. Cut to the space street billboard in the Milky Way galaxy. : going to static, then showing a bust shot of Milky Way. : Milky Way: Everyone! EVERYONE! Evacuate this galaxy! NOW!! This galaxy and Andromeda are going to be colliding and everyone's probably going to die, so move your butts'' FAST!'' : then all the space cats laugh hard : Jack the cat: Oh man, what a funny joke! : Milky Way: IT'S NOT A JOKE! : Bill the cat: What makes you think that? : beat : Jack the cat: Your butt. : the cat becomes shocked after Jack's hateful line : Milky Way cats: harder : Bill the cat: I hate my life. : Milky Way: Guys, GUYS! We don't need to start a lame fight here. Just get ready to escape immediately! : Bill the cat: SEE?! I trust her, you dumbnuts! : Jack the cat: Whatever floats your dang boat! We're outta here! : Way, Andromeda and the Milky Way and Andromeda cats and kittens escape from the galaxies before they explode. When the galaxies explode, they crack a black planetoid. Later, medium-sized text is shown in the center of the next shot which is in space but not narrated : Text: And thus, Milky Way's first magical girl adventure begins... : fades out : song : title card with a short 8-bit tune playing as the music : it's raining...raining shooting stars. there's also lightning and thunder, too. The next shot shows Milky Way flying a cheap, old rocket ship : Milky Way: worry Crap, crap, crap, crap!! Don't get hit by the dang thunder!!! nervously : to Andromeda, who's also flying in a cheap, old rocket ship : Andromeda: Can't you go faster? : Milky Way: I can, but this is the only speed I can go to! : Andromeda: What have I told you about wasting your money on magical girl mangas and not on a new rocket ship? : Milky Way: Well, what about YOUR speed?! : Andromeda: I'M FASTER THAN YOU, BIRDBRAIN! : to a shot of Milky Way and Andromeda's rockets flying. However, the speed of the rockets are both unfortunately slightly slow, with Andromeda's rocket being slower than Milky Way's : Milky Way: THEN CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS, '''GOOFBALL?!' : back to Andromeda : '''Andromeda': Welp, guess our life's over. deadpan Woo-hoo. : Milky Way: Are you encouraging us to die?! : Andromeda: CAN'T YOU '''TAKE A JOKE?!' : Way and Andromeda continue arguing until lightning hits both of their rocket ships which gives them gravity, even though it's outer space. They realize when that happened : '''Andromeda': I guess it's not a joke any longer. : Milky Way: Okay, ready to scream... : Milky Way and Andromeda: screaming : rockets crash into the water at the planet Neptune. Milky Way and Andromeda can't swim, but they try to so they could go to an island they noticed. At the same time, the Galaxy Girl Neptune is surfing a tsunami wave with her eyes closed. : Milky Way: HURRY!! HURRY!!! : Andromeda: Uhh, Milky? : Milky Way: WHAT?! : points to Neptune and the tsunami incoming to them. Milky Way screams and holds Andromeda to the island really fast. Neptune arrives to the island too, but have her feet unintentionally step on Milky Way and Andromeda's heads. A crowd of vacationers go to Neptune : Neptune: Thank you! You're all too ''kind! : '''Neptune's fan': Nice shoes, Tuna. Where'd you get those? : notices Milky Way and Andromeda's head being stepped on by her : Neptune: Oh, sorry! to be in front of Milky Way and Andromeda Didn't see you two there. Tried to surf with my eyes closed. So, who are you dudettes? : Milky Way: I'm Milky Way, this purple haired girl beside me is Andromeda!! screaming in pain : Neptune: Hello Milky Way! Hi Andromeda! I'm Neptune, master of surfing! : Milky Way: Okay, okay. No time for boasting, more time for the care of these "head-stepped-on-by-Neptune" galaxy girls! with Andromeda still screaming in pain : transition with anime wipe transition sound effect : female, pink-haired neptunian puts a blue, star-patterned bandage on the top Milky Way's head : Pink-haired neptunian: There! Now your head isn't so painful anymore! : shot reveals the neptunian bandaged Milky Way's and Andromeda's heads, Andromeda's reading a book like she doesn't care : Milky Way: muffled growling I meant the top. : to Andromeda, slightly zoomed in : Andromeda: muffled So how are things going at your planet? : Neptune: Smooth as the calm seas, as always! : Category:Transcripts